


drabble: H/D, G.  I Let Him

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-14
Updated: 2004-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro





	drabble: H/D, G.  I Let Him

This is part of a [drabble series WIP](http://www.livejournal.com/users/frulie/209322.html) I've got going with [](http://hearts-n-roses.livejournal.com/profile)[**hearts_n_roses**](http://hearts-n-roses.livejournal.com/) and [](http://tipgardner.livejournal.com/profile)[**tipgardner**](http://tipgardner.livejournal.com/). I really liked the drabble I wrote tonight...don't really know why, but I felt like posting it. It's Harry talking to Hermione about Draco. You can read it as a stand alone and you won't be lost. H/D, G

  
“You know how I go to the lake to ‘think’?”

She nodded.

“One day I was doing that, skipping rocks. Suddenly Malfoy was there, asking to join me.”

“What did you do?”

“I let him.”

“Oh.”

“Now it’s become _our_ place. We talk. Mostly he talks.” Harry babbled. “He’s not his father anymore, Hermione. I like him…” He tried on a weak smile. “…I think.”

Her eyes softened. “I’m glad.”

“Then today, before Lucius showed up to take him home, he touched my hand.”

She squinted. “Lucius?”

“Eww, no. Draco.”

“Oh. What did you do?”

Harry blushed.

“I let him.”


End file.
